Mischievous Halfas
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Danny, Rebecca, and Danielle pull some hilarious pranks, but does Clockwork find their latest prank hilarious? Gift story for newbienovelistRD. :)


**A story for one of my best friends, newbienovelistRD, as a thank you for the amazing Danny Phantom story she wrote for me. Thank you, Amiga! Enjoy! ;)**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own Rebecca, Elijah, and Joshua.**

* * *

 **Mischievous Halfas**

Rebecca, Danny, and Danielle flew rapidly away from Walker's prison, doing all they could to not burst out laughing at the confusion they caused at the law ghost's jailhouse. They had moved items in his office around, like pens, his rulebook, and empty file folders, but made sure not to mess up the important stuff. The ghost had been so confused he let out a scream when he saw stuff moving on its own and the three flew out of there fast, laughing once they were in the human world.

Danielle giggled. "He was so scared," she said.

"Totally," said Danny. "Perfect payback."

Rebecca let out a laugh. "I know someone else you can get some payback on," she said and pointed to Dash, who was coming out of the Nasty Burger with Paulina. Grinning, the three went invisible again and pinched Dash's arms and poked Paulina's sides, leaving the two so confused that Paulina actually slapped Dash in the face when she threw one arm up to hit whoever was poking her and Dash fell down with a nasty bruise on his eye. The three invisible halfas laughed evilly, scaring the two and watching them run away. They then went and pulled the same trick on Skulker and Ember, which was really hilarious.

Rebecca then spotted they were coming up onto the Observants Court and she motioned Danny and Danielle to look. "How about we get them?" she said with an evil grin. "I've got a really good one I want to pull on them and I'll bet they won't even see it coming."

"Why?" asked Danny, who avoided the annoying Observants.

"Cause they're annoying, duh," said Danielle.

"That, and they kicked out Grandpa Elijah and Uncle Joshua because they didn't want the other Observants bothering Daddy," said Rebecca.

"But they'll see us if we go in," Danny protested.

Rebecca smiled. "So we don't go in," she said. "We pull a prank from afar."

"How?" asked Danielle.

The dark blonde halfa grinned and flew away, seeing them follow her as she led them to the Far Frozen, where Frostbite was patrolling. When he saw them, he grinned. "Hello!" he greeted them.

"Uncle Frostbite!" Rebecca greeted him with a hug, which he returned and then pulled Danny into a hug. Danielle giggled a moment before her cousin pulled her into the hug too.

"How are you all?" The ghost yeti asked.

"Good," said Rebecca. "Uncle Frostbite, can you hit a target far away with your ice beams?"

"Why, yes," he said and then smiled. "Am I correct in guessing this target is the Observant's court?"

"How did you know?" asked Danielle.

"Elijah and Joshua are good friends of mine," said Frostbite before his eyes began glowing an icy blue color.

* * *

Danny laughed his hardest as he led the other two to the Clocktower. "I totally have to ask him to teach me how to do that," he said.

"Me too," Danielle agreed as she giggled.

Rebecca was laughing too. "I'll bet they won't dare to bother us again," she said as she opened the doors and they headed in. Clockwork was at the viewing screens and he looked at them sternly as they came in and when they saw the stern look on his face, their laughter died.

"Rebecca, come here," he said.

A bit afraid, she walked over to him and stood before him. "Daniel. Danielle, you both do the same," Clockwork said to them.

Dani looked terrified and Danny looked worried as they floated up to Rebecca, who was fearing punishment. She then looked up at her father.

"Daddy, I'll take full responsibility," she said.

Danny placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dani and I are at fault too," he said, making Rebecca realize they weren't going to let her take all the blame.

Joshua and Elijah then came in and spotted the time screens and the image on them caught their attention. The Observant's Court was encased in ice. Knowing immediately what had happened, they both started laughing.

Rebecca and the cousins looked very confused until Clockwork placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and she turned to see him chuckling. "Those annoying Observants, present company excluded, did need help to chill out," he said.

She smiled. "Daddy, you can joke," she said.

"Neat," said Dani.

"I had a feeling he could," said Danny with a grin.

Clockwork chuckled again. "Thanks to you three, it will be quiet for a change, which I am looking forward to," he said.

"We agree," said Elijah, who sounded like he was smiling.

Joshua came forward. "Clockwork, I think these three have earned a…how do humans say it?" he asked him.

"A tickle torture?" The Master of Time said helpfully as he caught Rebecca before she got away. "Yes, I agree."

Dani, who had never been tickled before, was confused, which made it easy for Joshua to grab her while Elijah grabbed Danny, who tried to get away while invisible, but the Observant easily caught him and the two Observants and the Master of Time all chuckled as they tickled the three mischievous halfas playfully, who laughed, unable to escape the three ghosts for a long time.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
